Spike Spencer
| birth_place = Houston, Texas, U.S. | occupation = Voice actor | spouse = Kendra Benham (divorced) | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | children = 1 | years_active = 1989–present | credits = Hanatarō Yamada in Bleach Gojo Shioji in Excel Saga Akito Tenkawa in Martian Successor Nadesico Ginta Toramizu in MÄR Shinji Ikari in Neon Genesis Evangelion Rolo Lamperouge in Code Geass | website = | agent = Pastorini-Bosby Talent }} Charles Forrest "Spike" Spencer (born December 21, 1968) is an American voice actor and columnist best known for dubbing Japanese anime films. He is known for his roles in ADV Films dubs of Neon Genesis Evangelion as Shinji Ikari, Martian Successor Nadesico as Akito Tenkawa, and Excel Saga as Gojo Shioji. He has also performed voice acting for radio, especially commercials. His anime character voices tend to be either for timid, shy, or weak characters, or for eccentric and comical ones. Career Spencer attended the University of Houston for four years. After doing a number of independent films, he met Amanda Winn-Lee, who suggested he audition for anime English dubbing at ADV Films. Spencer first landed a supporting role of Prime Minister Mikoshiba in ''Super Atragon'', then a leading role of Takateru in Suikoden Demon Century, and finally, in August 1996, the role of Shinji Ikari in Neon Genesis Evangelion. After ADV Films' collapse, Funimation acquired the rights to the newly released Evangelion Movies. As part of Funimation's goal to get the service of the original voice actors from shows and movies they acquired distributing rights for, Spike reprised Shinji in the movies. Spencer has done commercials for Houston Cellular, Applebee's, Kroger, Chevrolet, and Subway. Spencer has done additional acting in live-action films and in TV series such as ''The Big Easy''. Spencer also travels the world with his panel, Don't Kill Your Date (and Other Cooking Tips), which teaches Spencer's trademark "food game," giving dating advice for men, cooking tips, and easy dinner recipes. Spencer's dating tips have been featured in USA Today and Men's Health. He also frequently writes dating tips for Neil Strauss, Carlos Xuma, and Singles Warehouse. Personal life Spencer was once married to Kendra Benham, who worked alongside him in Neon Genesis Evangelion as Maya Ibuki. Spencer holds a brownbelt in aikido and a 2nd degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do. Spencer is married to multi-passionate entrepreneur, owner of Fitness with Kim and CrownYourself.com, screenwriter, Kim MacKenzie, a former Miss California contestant and Miss Norway 2014 in the Queen of the Universe Pageant, as of October 4, 2014. He is a foodie and has a website called DontKillYourDate.com. Spike and Kim have one child, named Declan, who was born on July 29, 2017. Filmography Anime * Battle Angel – Yugo * Black Butler – Snake * BlazBlue Alter Memory – Arakune * Bleach – Hanataro Yamada, Di Roy Linker, Jinnai Doko * Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 – Mackey Stingray * Burn Up W – Jackalhead * Buso Renkin – Koushaku "Papillon" Chouno * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 – Rolo Lamperouge * Colorful – Young T * Compiler – Toshi Igarashi * Coppelion – No-sense * Dirty Pair Flash: Mission Two – Calbee * Doraemon – Ace Goody (Dekisugi) * Dragon Ball Super – Majin Buu (Bang Zoom! dub for Toonami Asia) * Dragon Half – Roshi, Slug * Durarara!! – Saburo Togusa * Ellica – Funk * Excel Saga – Dr. Gojo Shioji * Fire Emblem – Mars Lowell * Full Metal Panic! – Shoto Sakimoto, Subordinate A, Takuma * Gantz – Little Green onion alien * Golden Boy – Maid * Kekkaishi – Mamezo * MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance – Ginta * Martian Successor Nadesico – Akito Tenkawa * Megazone 23 Part 3 – Bud * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn – Dylan McGuinness * Neon Genesis Evangelion/Rebuild of Evangelion – Shinji Ikari * Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan series – Karasu Tengu * Orphen – Majic Lin * Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat – Actor boy * Plastic Little – Nichol Hawking * Pokémon Origins – Blue Haired Team Rocket Member (Ep. 2) * Pretear – Goh * Puni Puni Poemy – Ball person 3 * Saiyuki – Shien, Demon 6 * Sorcerous Stabber Orphen – Majic * Spriggan – Little Boy * Steel Angel Kurumi – Manager, scientist, ticket taker, Tow-Tone * Suikoden Demon Century – Takatoru Sage * Super Atragon – Mikoshiba * Vampire Knight series – Takuma Ichijo * Zetman – Purse Snatcher (Ep. 3), Kai Isono/Crab EVOL (Ep. 4) Animation * Get Blake! – Mitch de la Cuz * Peter Rabbit – Shrew * Space Dogs – Venya * Kabuki Akiyama Z - Irving Armstrong Internet Appearances * Nostalgia Critic - Himself Live-action acting Video games * Akiba's Trip: Undead and Undressed – Nanashi * Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia – Jack Hamilton (uncredited) * Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel – Jack Hamilton (uncredited) * Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny – Felt Blanchimont * BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger / BlazBlue: Continuum Shift / BlazBlue: Chronophantasma – Arakune * Bleach: Shattered Blade – Hanataro Yamada * Bravely Default – Ringabelhttp://www.siliconera.com/2014/01/31/bravely-default-proves-power-character/ * The Bureau: XCOM Declassified – Agent Kinney * Dynasty Warriors 7 – Guan Suo, various voices (uncredited) * Fire Emblem: Awakening – Excellus * League of Legends – Wukong, Kled * Lunar: Silver Star Harmony – Nall, Eiphel * Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy – Puni Jiro * Nier – Tyrann (uncredited) * Payday 2 – Taser * Puyo Puyo Tetris – Maguro Sasaki, Ecolo (uncredited) * Rune Factory Frontier – Erik, Gelwein (uncredited) * Saints Row: The Third – Mascot, Crazed Fan * Samurai Warriors 3 – Nagamasa Azai (uncredited) * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers – Judah Singh * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked – Atsuro Kihara (uncredited) * Steambot Chronicles – Vanilla Beans, Basil * Star Ocean: Second Evolution – Claude C. Kenny * Trauma Center: Second Opinion – Victor Niguel (uncredited) * Trauma Center: Under the Knife – Victor Niguel (uncredited) * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade – Attumen the Huntsman, Romulo, Mekgineer Steamrigger, a Blood Elf Male, Essence of Grief * World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King – Captain Arnath * Tales of Vesperia – Yeager * Vandal Hearts: Flames of Judgment – Connor Ganson, Menicks Racine * Xenoblade Chronicles X – Bart, Mujiji References External links *Official website *Official fansite * * *Spike Spencer on Facebook *Spike Spencer on Twitter * *Don't Kill Your Date (and Other Cooking Tips) *Don't Kill Your Date (and Other Cooking Tips) on Facebook *Don't Kill Your Date (and Other Cooking Tips on Twitter *Spike Spencer on Voice123 Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Houston Category:American male film actors Category:American male voice actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:People from Houston Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male video game actors Category:People from Los Angeles Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:University of Houston alumni Category:American male television actors